Misadventures of a Clueless Elf
by KagomeKage
Summary: Our story begins with an elf, her nightsaber, and a huge world of mystery and adventure. Rated "M" for future language and possible sexual scenes, as well as graphic violence.
1. Our Hero

_Hi everyone! I'm KagomeKage, and this is my newest fic! It's centered around one of my personal World of Warcraft characters and her adventures. The time setting is after Garrosh Hellscream minged up the everything by dropping the heart of the old god into the spring in Vale of Eternal Blossoms, so yea! Read and Review! Enjoy!_

Chapter 1)

The air was thick, mist from the hot spring drifting lazily over the dark volcanic rocks. Drip, drip, drip. The water condensed on the slight rock overhang, slipping down stalactites. The sheen mirror-like effect of the water shattered, as two thin purple ears broke the surface. Soon, the ears were followed by a head of teal blue hair and a soft-featured, elegant, face. A trickle of water landed on the elvish head sticking out of the water, causing the face to scrunch up, as if squinting. The elf opened her eyes. The bright silver shine, a natural characteristic for Kaldorei, reflected off the water. She stood, the water running down her naked body, back into the knee thigh deep pool. Climbing out, her feet made the softest shuffle on the moist leaves. Picking up her towel, which consisted of an old blouse that had become ragged, she dried off her hair briefly, while walking over to the rock where she had put her gear.

She smiled as a large Nightsaber Cat padded over to her, rubbing its head against her leg. "Hey there, Shadepaw." She said to the beast, rubbing it between the ears. The elf dropped her "towel" on the cat's big head, giggling as the animal tried to shake it off. Sighing, she turned to the rock, picking up her underwear, pulling the garments on, before sliding on a pair of short leather shorts, and leather stockings to match. She secured the stockings with straps, and attached her knife sheathe to her right leg. Stretching a little, the tall elf fastened her belt and dual sword sheathes around her waist, before picking up a piece of meat on the rock and tossing it to Shadepaw. She then pulling on a tight sleeveless leather tunic that covered her breasts and a few inches of her torso beneath, leaving her stomach exposed. She smoothed out the tunic, before shoved her hands into a pair of fingerless gloves that extended about an inch up her wrists.

Hearing the licking sound coming from Shade, she devised that the large beast had finished his snack and was now sitting, waiting for a command. She smiled at the beast again, before pulling a cloth mask over her mouth and nose. Turning to leave, she looked up at the gargantuan trees of the Ashenvale, before picking up her longbow and quiver of arrows. She wasn't as much of a fan of the new Astral Arrow technique as her other Hunter counterparts. She preferred the old method of carrying around a quiver full of razor-sharp arrows.

She hit herself in the forehead, looking down at her still bare feet. She whistled to Shade, who had by now, realized his master's error. The huge cat seemed to almost skip over to her, holding the tall leather boots in his mouth. She sighed, patting the cat on his head, before sitting down on the stump of a rather small tree and pulling the tall, heeled boots, up to her knee. She stomped her left foot once, the inch tall wooden heel making a 'clack' sound on the rock beneath her boot. Doing a check to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything else, she slung her bow, quiver, and pack over her back, before running off towards Astranaar.

~Thirty Minutes Later~

Breathing rather heavily, the tall elf walked into the Inn. Looking at the ground, she hoped that the bartender would not see her, praying that the black leather she was clad in would not alert the Innkeeper to her presence either. She took one step up the stairs to the second floor, where her room is, before she heard a voice call out to her, "Hey! Lafina!" Lafina cringed, her stealthy entrance foiled. She turned, pulling her mask down and smiled at the bartender, who was waving over the Innkeeper. "How was the hot spring, eh?" the friendly male bartender named Kenethas beamed at her. "It was great, thanks for telling me about it" Lafina replied in a casual, soft tone, nodding at the Innkeeper, who smiled back. Lafina leaned on the bar top, her hair drooping over the counter. She pulled it back, tying it into a ponytail now that it is dry.

"I'll have the stable boy get Shadepaw in a pen for you, Lafina." The Innkeeper, Rerandan, said in his usual gruff voice. Lafina smiled at him, "No need, I told him to do whatever, so he's probably bumming the guards for snacks. You know they love him."

Rerandan and Kenethas both chuckled. The three of them had been great friends when they were young. Living in their small village of Astranaar. After their race, the Kaldorei, had joined the Human's Alliance, the small village had grown, becoming a regular stopping point for adventurers. Kenethas and Rerandan had been scrawny when growing up, and always hurt themselves when Lafina would drag them along on adventures into the woods, or climbing trees. The two decided to open an Inn together, while Lafina had decided to begin adventuring, learning both the abilities of a Rogue and a Hunter. She wanted to become a valuable asset to the Sentinel Corps, to make her tutor, the one and only Sentinel General Shandris Feathermoon, the woman who had given her the last name Feathereye, proud. However she was denied basic recruitment to the Sentinels, due to the fact that she had tamed a pet. The Sentinels did not have attachments such as this, for they believed it was a distraction and an unnecessary thing.

Lafina, who was taller than the average Kaldorei, stronger, and a brilliant fighter and engineer, had decided she would work independently with General Feathermoon, as a private contractor.

Kenethas was the one who spoke up, asking Lafina what she was doing over the next few days in Astranaar. Rerandan backed the question, asking if she would be staying for long. "I'll only be here a few days." She replied to them, "And I'm tired now, so I'll be in my room, probably sleeping." She pushed herself off the counter, turning on her heels and making her way up the stairs.

Lafina closed the door to her room, sighing, and setting her equipment on the desk next to the door. She made her way over to the bed, where she sat down and lifted her feet up individually to remove her boots. Once those were off, she removed her gloves, mask, and stockings, as well as untied her hair, before pulling the cover on the bed back and curling up underneath to take a nap. She didn't mind the fact that her clothing was strewn about the floor; no one would see her messy habits anyways. And with that, she fell asleep, at peace.

~Downstairs~

Kenethas looked at Rerandan, "She never ceases to amaze me, that girl." He commented. Rerandan would look back at him while pulling out a washcloth to clean the counter. "I agree with you buddy, she's an amazing girl." He said, sighing slightly. "I never had a chance with her," the two of them said simultaneously, looking up at each other in surprise, "Wait what?" The two old friends laughed, drawing the attention of some diners, before turning and going back to their own business.

~End Chapt~

_I hope you liked it! It's my second attempt at writing something, after my first EVA Fic went horribly wrong. Please review and send me messages if there's anything you'd like to see or if I messed up! Thanks!_

_~~Kage_


	2. Jehen

Chapter 2)

The air in the room was comfortable, a slight strawberry fragrance lingering about. The pile of blankets in the room stirred, seeming to roll over. A quick look around the room would tell anyone that a fairly disorganized person lives here.

Rising from the bed and discarding the covers, Lafina looked lazily around the room, her hair sticking out in random places. She rubbed her eyes, stretched her arms and back before swinging her legs over the side of the bed. She stood, striding over to look at herself in the mirror. She gasped. "My hair looks awful!" she exclaimed, quickly grabbing her whalebone comb. She ran if through her hair, combing it out to straighten it. Feeling satisfied, she opened the door and walked down the stairs to where Kenethas was refilling a buffet style breakfast for tenants. "Mornin' Kene" Lafina said, still waking up. "Good morning good looking," Kenethas replied, flattering her, "Help your self as always." Lafina blushed a deep purple, before grabbing a wooden plate and some food.

She looked down at the array of food before her. 'Extravagant as always, Kene' she though to herself, picking up some eggs, hog-jerky, toast, and assorted tropical fruits from Desolace and Un'goro.

She walked over to the bar, where Kenethas placed a stein in front of her. The stein, however, was not filled with beer. Instead, it was a black substance she had grown accustomed to during her travels in Pandaria. The short merchant and traveling people, the Grummles, created this great drink they call "Kafa". Something about the drink made her feel energized and quick. Who knows? She smiled, thanking Kenethas for the Kafa, before beginning her breakfast.

Before she was even aware of it, a taller-than-her Draenei woman was sitting next to her. She looked up, for the first time in a while, at the female, saying a quick hello. Judging by the simple cloth v-neck tunic and pants, as well as the scar on her cheek, Lafina guessed the woman was either a Paladin or a Warrior.

The Draenei looked back at her and smiled warmly, returning the hello. 'Paladin' Lafina thought. The two ate in silence for a bit, before the Draenei woman spoke up, "So, what brings you to Astranaar?" she chirped, raising an eyebrow at Lafina. Lafina replied kindly, "I live here, the Innkeeper and bartender are two of my childhood friends."

"Oh, how lucky they are to have a beautiful girl such as yourself for a friend!" the Draenei exclaimed, causing Lafina to blush for the second time in twenty minutes. "Oh, well thank you." Lafina replied, turning away bashfully, which caused the Draenei to giggle.

After about another ten minutes, Lafina got up and walked around the counter to put her plate in the dish basin. Rerandan smiled at her, thanking her before she went back upstairs. Once upstairs, Lafina proceeded to re-adorn her stockings, boots, and gloves. She wiggled her toes in her right boot, feeling something under them. She pulled the boot off, reaching her hand in and pulled out a small rock. 'How'd that get in there?' she wondered, putting her boot back on. She shrugged, placing the rock on the desk in the room before slinging her gear back over her shoulder and leaving the inn.

~Rut'theran Village~

A few hours after leaving the inn, Lafina found herself and Shadepaw at the Darnassian Docks in Rut'theran village. She always liked the smell of the ocean, but it never reached her hometown in Astranaar, so she would always make Rerandan and Kenethas sneak out to the beach with her, even though it was swarming with Naga on one end. She smiled at the dock attendant, waving to him as he paddled his boat through the water, securing lines on the dock. She waited approximately half an hour for the boat, and quickly boarded it, securing heading up to the bow. Lafina inhaled deeply, basking in the smell of the sea air, watching fish swim just under the surface of the water. She prepared herself for the long trip to Stormwind that was ahead of her.

~Orgrimmar~

The air in Orgrimmar is thick, smoke, sweat, and anger ripe in fragrance. In the streets, a Sin'dorei Blood Knight pushes his way through the crows of Orcs, Trolls, Tauren, and other brutal races. On his back he carries a wooden box full of weapons. Every now and again, he would shout, "Sunforge's Weapons and Armor, the best in Silvermoon, coming to Orgrimmar! Come by for custom plate, mail, and weapons!" He shifted the weight of the box on his back as a rushing Kor'kron messenger bumped into him.

'I'm a Blood Knight and _this _is what I've fallen to' he thought to himself, making his way to the Valley of Honor where his shop is located.

Once he arrived, he put the box on the counter top, and went about arranging the various weapons on the racks. He made anything from curved blades to straight blades with spikes to vicious looking clubs and maces. He looked over to the armor racks, finding everything in top shape, he put his blacksmiths apron over his street clothes of ankle height boots, baggy cloth pants that are tucked into the top of the boots, and a short sleeved leather tunic. He had his smithing goggles resting on top of his head, the strap holding down his short cut golden hair.

Just as he was about to nod off to sleep, the door to his shop slammed open, revealing an abnormally tall Orc, who stood abnormally straight, on top of that, for an Orc. The beast-like man stooped under the door, a big grin on his tusked face. "Jehen Sunforge! I heard you yelling in the Central District!" the ecstatic Orc boomed. "Good to see you too, Kalden." Jehen replied, looking up at the hulking Orc in front of him. The Orc is one of the few Mag'hari Orcs that left Nagrand in the Outlands to join what was at the time Thrall's Horde. Now, under the command of Garrosh Hellscream, Kalden has been as energetic as ever. "How's that war sword I ordered a few days ago coming?" Kalden asked, rubbing his hands together excitedly. "Came out great, take a look." He pointed over to the display rack, at a huge sword, reminiscent of a Japanese Katana. The blade was forged from a Red-dyed Ghost Iron, something only Jehen could do. The blade itself was roughly fifty-six inches long, three wide, and had a handle crafted from the bones of the Whale Shark that once lived in Vashj'ir. The handle was also wrapped in inscribed leather, spiraling down the handle. The inscription was an ancient battle hymn of Kalden's home people. The sheath, which lay under the sword, was jet black, illuminated by a purple glow emanating from the sword.

Kalden. Was. Dumbstruck. Jehen had never heard the massive Orc shut up for such a long time. In a flash of reddish brown, Jehen found himself under one of the Orcs oversized arms. "I knew you could do it!" Kalden shouted, practically causing the entire shop to rumble. "You've out done yourself this time J! Next round of drinks, and the one after that, on me!"

Jehen smirked, tapping the Orc's arm to let the mass of muscle know he needed to breathe. "Glad you like it." Jehen said in his accented voice.

Kalden picked up the blade, testing the weight, balance, and edge. When he found his thumb bleeding from merely touching the blade, he grinned, bearing his tusks and teeth. He gave Jehen a bloody thumb up, before sheathing the blade next to an almost identical black and green fel iron blade on his back. Kalden then tossed a large sack of gold to his friend with his non-bloody hand, before waving and walking out the door. Jehen smiled, knowing he now had enough to pay off his rent, and to take a beautiful Sin'dorei girl out for a nice date in Dalaran.

Keeping the smile on his face, he leaned back on his stool, back against the wall, and kicked his feet up on the counter top, waiting for bell of his front door to ring.

~End Chapt~

_Once again I hope you enjoyed! My request is the same as the first chapter! I'm completely open to new ideas! Also I plan to keep this story going for a while, I have a ton of character ideas and I'd love to share them with all you readers, so stay tuned!_

_~~Kage_


	3. Arrival in SW

Chapter 3)

The sea breeze swept over the boat, sun shining through the sails and ropes. Lafina stood, tilting her hat that she bought from legendary adventurer Don Rodrigo, up. She pat Shadepaw on the side, letting him know he needed to get up. She could see the Stormwind docks off in the distance. She picked up her bow which was leaning on the rail, and her pack which she was using as a pillow. She moved towards the stairs, though opted to slide down a rope instead, much to the annoyance of the crew.

She stood now, next to the edge of the boat, watching the waves lap against the side. She smiled, knowing she would soon be on dry land in Stormwind, the great Alliance Capitol. As the boat pulled up the the dock and the crew members ran around securing various lines, Lafina and Shadepaw both jumped off onto the dock, where they were greeted by a stout human of regular height. "Lafina Feathereye?" the man asked, walking up to her. Lafina looked side to side, before responding, "Yes, that's me. Might I ask who exactly you are?"

"I'm Stormwind Intelligence Seven, Weapons Officer Alexander Deighton. I was asked by the King himself to come find you." the human male stated. Lafina's eyes went wide, the shock taking over her. Her knees wobbled, causing Shadepaw to cry out in alarm and come to support his master. "The… the KING?" she exclaimed, trying to wrap her head around what Alexander had just said. "Wh-what does he want with me? I'm just a Kaldorei! A hunter at that!" she babbled, trying to get answers out of Alexander but she kept talking over him when he would try to respond. Finally Alexander just sighed, reaching up to put his hand over the Kaldorei's mouth. "The King asked me to come find you because of your excellence with both Hunting and Assassination tasks, as well as your knowledge of almost every language." he said, turning and walking towards the ramp up to the main level of Stormwind. Lafina shut her gaping mouth, and began to hurry after the surprisingly quick man. Within fifteen minutes the two of them had reached the Stormwind Keep, and Alexander pointed Lafina towards a guest sleeping quarters, and informed her that a maid would be around shortly to bring her to the meeting room. Lafina nodded, turning around to place her things down, and assure Shadepaw that everything would be alright. She pulled her mask down, untying it in the back and letting it fall onto the desk in front of her. She placed the strap of her messenger style pack on the chair, and then placed her bow down, putting the quiver on top of it.

Just then she heard a knock on the door. "Come in." she called out, hearing the click of the lock.

"Excuse me ma'am." she heard a voice state in Thalassian. 'Thalassian, what the hell? And how did they know I speak it..' Lafina thought quickly. She snapped her gaze on the maid who had just come in. Sure enough, it was a Sin'dorei woman. "What's a Sin'dorei doing here?" Lafina exclaimed with venom in her voice.

"Please, Miss. Don't be angry with me. I do not wish any harm. The Prince saved my life, so I am forever indebted to him. This is the result." the Sin'dorei stated, looking up at Lafina and smiling shyly. Lafina relaxed slightly, not fully taking this girl's words as the truth. Never the less she sighed, nodding curtly and asked, "So, are you here to take me to see the King?"

"Yes, Miss. Right this way." the Sin'dorei maid said. She turned, and the short black skirt she was wearing fluttered in the air, before settling on her thighs once again. Lafina could tell that this woman had no intention of harming anyone. She merely wanted to repay her debt to Prince Anduin. Looking the girl up and down, Lafina took personal note that the King and Prince were apparently perverts. The girl was clad in heeled shoes with platforms under the ball and toes on both feet, as well as taller heels. The shoes had a leather strap that wrapped up her leg to her knee. Her skirt began about six or seven inches below her crotch. It was a double layered skirt, white underneath, with a black over that. She wore a laced up blouse, that had no sleeves, and showed a decent amount of cleavage. The final touch was that the blouse was almost entirely open back, save for a piece of fabric across her shoulders. Lafina sighed, knowing that the King would most certainly be gazing at the diamond shaped opening on her tunic. She wore as little fabric as possible because it was a tradition of her people. And the less fabric she wears the less she sweats and the less there is to get caught on trees and such.

The maid stopped in front of a giant archway, which lead Lafina to nearly bump into her. "The King and his advisors are waiting in there for you, Miss Lafina." the maid stated, before walking away. Lafina turned, making her way down a short hallway that opened up into the King's War-Room. Around the table, there were a few people Lafina recognized. Of course, King Varian Wrynn, in his blue-steel and gold trimmed armor. Mishka, the SI:7 first aid officer. Shaw, the leader of the SI:7, and Sky Admiral Rogers. The rest of the people she didn't know. There was a mage, a worgen, and two men that looked identical, both holding shields and swords.

"Miss Lafina," King Wrynn boomed, "I'm glad you could make it. We need someone of your expertise."

~End Chapt~

_Doo… doo doo DOO! Another eventful chapter! As always, let me know what you guys think! I'm thinking of continuing with Lafina next chapter instead of switching to Jehen and Kalden, or Kenethas and Rerandan. I don't know, we'll see! Stay tuned for more!_

_~~Kage_


End file.
